Birds of Prey (Volume 3) Issue 16
Synopsis "Lights Out." After having lost both Poison Ivy and Katana from their team, the Birds of Prey are but three members: Batgirl, Black Canary, and Starling. To remedy this, Batgirl has brought Strix to meet them. This decision is met with trepidation, as Strix is a former Talon of the Court of Owls, and the team had barely survived an encounter with another of their assassins. Before the others even have a chance to hear Batgirl out, Strix is attacked by Condor. With the team consensus that Condor is an idiot, Starling decides to attack him so that Batgirl and Canary can discuss the new recruit in relative peace. Unfortunately, Strix is angered by the offence, and attacks Black Canary. Cautiously, Batgirl tries to talk some sense into her new friend, explaining that these other women have been like a family to her, and that they could be hers as well. Meanwhile, Starling intends to get some revenge for being dropped form a great height in Yokohama by Condor. She forces him to fly her high above Gotham, and then messes with the electronics of his flight-suit, causing them both to hurtle back down onto the roof of the building on which the others stand. Having got the message, Condor rises and makes an apology to Strix, who, though she has calmed somewhat, is not interested. Three weeks later, the newly formed team has decided to follow a lead given them by Condor regarding the Basilisk tech dealer that Canary, Starling and Batgirl all thwarted together at the Iceberg Casino before they started their team. That dealer is back in the city and looking to make a new deal. He has a device that can steal power straight from the grid or disrupt it entirely, holding the city hostage. They intend to sneak into the power station where the dealer plans to demonstrate his device. Starling and Strix partner to take out all of the hired muscle outside as quietly as possible, without alerting the Basilisk dealer. Thanks to the mute assassin's training, this proves easy. Meanwhile, Condor explains that he is interested in joining the team, at least temporarily, because he was once part of a team, and though it went very badly when the team came to an end, watching the girls work made him remember what the good parts of working on a team were like. He is oblivious to any connotations of being the sole male member of an all-girl team. Though Strix and Starling manage to take out all of the thugs, they can't get the door open without setting off the alarms. Reluctantly, Canary agrees to use her sonic scream to blast open the wall - but they will have to move quickly. When she begins to unleash her cry, she begins to sense the same increase in her power that she had experience a few times before, and used to associate with her dead husband Kurt. Unable to control herself, the sonic scream is so powerful that it shuts off the power to the entire city block and knocks most of her team flat. Appearances "Lights Out." Individuals *Birds of Prey **Batgirl **Black Canary **Starling **Strix (Joins Team) **Condor (Joins Team) *Basilisk Locations *Gotham City Items *Batarang *Batrope Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/birds-of-prey-2011/birds-of-prey-16 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Birds_of_Prey_Vol_3_16 *http://www.comicvine.com/birds-of-prey-lights-out/37-381524/ Birds of Prey (Volume 3) Issue 16